Out of the Madhouse
by ahulings
Summary: Some call it crazy, other call it a sense of imagination. Whatever it is, Wendy sure is paying for it. No one believes her about what really happened to Bae that night. But now she has the chance to get him back. But what happens when you return to the land you were previously banished from?


"Wendy," the man again tried to speak to me. "You are going to have to talk sometime."

I stared out the window. Ignoring him completely. I hated being the center of attention, considering this type of attention.

"I know you don't like to talk about it but-"  
"But what?" I interrupted him. "These are my problems, not yours. So if I don't want to talk, I shouldn't continually be pestered by you. What if I just made you tell me every excruciating detail of your life?"  
The man stood silent. I loved doing that. Leaving people lost with words. They think for a second about who they are actually talking to. What type of power they have.

"The thing is Wendy," the man said crouching down on the ground in front of my chair, "Is that I am a doctor. It is my job to make you feel better. To be-"

"Normal?" I asked him.

"Not normal porsay," the man laughed. "Just make it easier to live everyday life."  
I sat there not willing to make some type of eye contact.

"My name is . First name Harry. Harry Robinson." Hs hands was held out waiting for me to shake it. Of course I was a little reluctant at first, but he was quite inviting. Something about him was different from the other doctors here.

"Wendy," I grasped his hand. "Wendy Moira Angela Darling." I gave him a little smile.

"Quite a lovely name," he commented.

He started staring at me. Trying to find every little detail in my body language. He actually had some sympathy for me. I needed empathy, but that was a long shot to get around here.

"Wendy," he spoke again, "I think we made some progress. I don't want to overwhelm you. You can go back to your room now if you want."

I glanced at him with confusion. "All I did was learn your name and tell you my full name. How is that progress?"

He grinned. "And you smiled. I don't want to barge down your door for answers. Just tell me a little each day, and soon enough I will know your own story."

I sat up from my chair. "Thank you ," I said to him.

"Oh we all know I am a doctor," he spoke as he opened up the door for me. "Just call me Harry. We are all worth the same, so why go by titles?"

I walked at the door. I still had the same smile on my face this was the first time I had smiled in a while. I wouldn't stare at my ceiling loathing every one of my actions today. No, I would be overwhelmed with this sense of pride.

I was at my door, about to open it. But at the corner of my eye, was something very, very peculiar. It was him. Peter. He was walking down the hallway. Just minding his own business. Searching for something here.

"Its just in your head," I kept repeating to myself. "Its not real."

I closed my eyes, and he was gone. I sighed with relief.

"You better not let any of the guards see you doing that," a girl my age said to me.

"Doing what?" I asked.

She slowly walked closer to me. "Talking to yourself," she spat. "That is the number one sign of madness."

"Do you know what they do with the mad people here?" she whispered to me.

I shook my head. She started to giggle. "Its another year trapped here. Or shocking therapy. Or just the plain locking you to your bedpost with chains."

She began to stomp away. "You're just lying those things are barbaric.:

She bit her lip and giggled. Grabbing her robe as if it would drag on the floor if she didn't. "You know we are in an insane asylum right?"

I stood back a little in disbelief. "It is called a psychiatric hospital."

"Same thing," she gritted her teeth. "They may have those fancy brochures or a good review in the newspaper. The main reason why we are here is not to be cured, but because we are a harm to society." She was right up against my ear. "These are not cures. Just personalized torture."

I wanted to not believe her, but it was hard. The only things I saw now were guards at every door. Every window barred. And those corridors we weren't allowed into.  
***

Instead of going into my room, I decided to go into the commons area. I wasn't ready to be alone. I started reading a new book. As the clock ticked away, more and more patients went into their rooms. It was only now me and one guard. I saw a shadow, and thought there was going to be a new face coming into the room.

But as it came closer, nobody appeared. Just a dark shadow. One for some reason was very familiar.

"No!" I shouted as I stood up from my spot.

"Whats the matter?" The guard said holding up his baton. The look he gave me. One I could not forget. It was the look I gave the girl from earlier today. The one my parents gave me when I tried to tell them what happened to Bae. The one that landed me here.

"I am sorry," I responded to him. "I thought I saw a black rat."

"Well tell me if you see it again," was the only thing the guard said.

It was almost curfew, so I headed my way to my room. As I walked, the lights kept flickering. We were in a storm. Every time I passed a window, I could see a lightening bolt.

My long journey back to my room was almost over. I placed my hand on the door knob. It felt unusually warm. Like someone had just opened it. I decided to ignore my thought.

I opened the door, and as I walked in I stepped on a leaf.

"What?" I said to myself.

My whole room was covered with leafs. Leafs that you can't find anywhere in London. It made no sense, my room was three stories up. I had seen these before when….

"Noooo!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I heard running coming towards my room

There was Harry and some other guards and other important people.

"Wendy what is the matter?" he asked me with concern.

"Leave me alone," I cried out to the window.

"Where did these leaves come from," one of the guards said.

"The window is supposed to be barred," yelled another.

"Its here," I gulped.

"What is here?" Harry asked.

"The shadow," I muttered.

Once I was able to calm down a bit, everyone filed out of my room. Harry was talking to a lot of people. There stayed right outside of my door in case I had another "scene".

I crawled towards the door to listen into to what they were saying.

"She seemed fine earlier today," Harry hissed.

I didn't know who he was talking to.

"Does this look okay?" A woman said. "This isn't the first time she swore she saw something or mumbled about the shadow."

"She has made no progress," an unknown man said.

"She is only a child," Harry remarked. "Children have a huge imagination. That does not make her mad." They were silent for a while. I thought they were done speaking. But I heard the woman's voice again. "Contact her parents. She needs a different type of treatment."

"No she doesn't," Harry said. "I know what you are thinking Olivia."

I heard heels clicking against tiles.

"You swore we weren't going to do this again!" Harry yelled out.

The heels stopped. The again they came but they were louder as if she was walking back to him.

"I am going to have to break that promise," she answered.

I couldn't handle listening to this for any longer. I crawled into my bed. I tried to cradle myself like my mom used to do to me. It helped a bit. I imagined myself back in the nursery, with John and Michael. Trying to go to bed after one of my stories.

I thought I was still dreaming. My parents walked into my room.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

They both looked like they had been crying a lot. It scared me to have to see them this sad, like they were depressed.

"We wanted to talk to you," my father began.

"About what?"

"In the morning," my father spoke as he rubbed my mother's back, "They are going to increase your level of treatment."

"What does that mean," I mumbled.

MY parents looked at each other, than to me.

"You don't have to be afraid to tell me."

"Well it means you have to move out of this room. To a new part of this hospital. No more talking to Dr. Robinson…"

It hit me right then and there. I thought of what the girl said. This was just a happier version of an asylum. They saw I was crazy.

"I want you guys to leave," I muttered.

"Wendy," my mom started to rub my leg.

"No!" I said slapping her hand away. "You guys sent me here, whatever happens is your fault!"

"Nothing bad is-"

"Don't try to tell me this bullshit!" I spat at them. "I may be a child, but I am not dumb. You can try to make this new treatment seem like a walk in the park, but I know it is going to be hell. I would rather die than live as this cured corpse."

"Wendy we-"  
"Just go," I said more calmly.

They obliged. I was the only soul left in the room.

I sat up for hours just thinking of all the worst case scenarios that could happen. I stopped and looked at the window. I walked over to it. I checked around me to make sure no one was there. Slowly I opened the window so it wouldn't make a sound.

A huge wind hit me, and I fell over. As I turned around I saw it. The shadow was hovering over me. I closed my eyes, and held out my hand. I was letting it took me back to the place I was lucky to leave. It was a dumb decision. It was a mad decision. But aren't the best ones just that?

We were away. Flying into the new land. It was windy and there was rain, thunder, and lightening. But I had no fear. I was going on my adventure. My parents, and everyone else at that nightmare would knew I wasn't lying.

Oh the price to pay for an adult's lack of imagination.


End file.
